Ro'sha
by Nakaru-86
Summary: I suck at summaries but i can tell you that this isn't your avaerage Bulma and Vegeta romance. Some OOC please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ however i do own this fic and whom ever  
  
wants to post it on their site has my permission :)  
  
I put this fic in the Rated R section for a reason only mature audiances may  
  
read it. To ease the confusion a group home is a large building with up to  
  
13 or 14 seperate rooms for children in the foster care system. I use to live  
  
in one for 1 and 1/2 years that's how i know what it is. The group home  
  
either contains all females or all males, they don't put them together anymore  
  
due to "sexual activities" So Bulma and her friend Joni are considered orphans.  
  
Also females who live in a group home don't have a good name, whether they   
  
ruined their reputation themselves doesn't matter. I hope that eases some confusion  
  
Please review to tell me what you think, Flamers are welcome b/c i could care less,  
  
i think it's funny.   
  
Chapter one  
  
Bulma leaned against the brick wall, enjoying the nice weather as well as what was left of her cigarette.  
  
Her shoulder length aqua hair swayed in the gentle breeze.   
  
"Bulma do you want to get blazed with Goku and me?" Joni asked comng around the corner  
  
"Sure." She replied as she eyed Goku, finding him extremely handsome. "Do you have the weed?"  
  
"Uh, No but my boy has it at his house." Goku said with a smile on his face.   
  
Bulma smiled forcefully wondering how Joni managed to end up with all the good looking guys while she got stuck with the trash.  
  
"So we're going over to his house?"   
  
"We have to, he's on house arrest." Joni replied "But you'll like him he's the male version of you."  
  
Bulma threw her cigarette on the concrete extinquishing it with her shoe.   
  
"Well it's not like i have anything better to do, let's go pay your boy a visit." Bulma said while trailing behind  
  
her best friend and Goku.   
  
As they walked goku would take quick glances at the aqua haired beauty.   
  
Joni had told him that Bulma didn't have the best environment at home.   
  
Her mother and step-father were too into drugs to realize she even existed. Which was sad, yes,  
  
but it was more than the drugs, her mother was an alcoholic was would get trashed and all psycho,  
  
hitting and wailing on anyone who was around. Her biological father had molested her  
  
when she was just a child, stripping away her trust and naiveity about the world around her.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bulma asked breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"It's right there." Joni retorted while pointing to the beige colored house with a screened in porch.  
  
Goku walked past the two girls, entering the house, when he came back out a few seconds later, a  
  
shorter male followed, with a baggy of weed in one hand and a pipe in the other.   
  
He grunted when Goku took a seat beside Bulma, forcing him to sit beside Joni.  
  
"Who's she?"   
  
"Vegeta be nice, this is Joni's friend Bulma." Goku said in his normal cheerful voice.  
  
"Hn" Vegeta snorted and turned his attention back to the baggy.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. His ebony black hair which defied gravity as it resembled a flame.  
  
His coal black eyes were cold and emotionless much like her own. His body was perfection.  
  
Not one ounce of fat on him. Where one muscle ended another began. He was short but his small  
  
compact frame made up for it. His skin was bronze with a golden hue to it, and his face,  
  
gods, was beautiful, the scowl suited him well, he wouldn't look right with a smile.   
  
Vegeta felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand up, he felt as if someone was watching him.  
  
Yet when he looked up noone was. Shrugging it off he handed the pipe to Goku after he took a hit.  
  
Goku had passed it to Bulma seems how neither joni or himself wanted to get high at the moment.  
  
As Bulma took the pipe from Goku and began to smoke from the pipe. Vegeta's eyes  
  
fell upon her. The way she upheld herself amazed him. She had large breasts for a female  
  
human, especially at her age. Kakarotto had told him she was 14. By simply looking at the girl  
  
you wouldn't believe it. She had an hour glass figure, a slim face, with big blue eyes.   
  
That revealed nothing besides your reflection. Something tragic had to have happened  
  
to her, to make her so shut off to the world, she reminded him so much of himself.  
  
After she handed him back his pipe, since she smoked more than 2 bowls by herself.  
  
He could see the pain, betrayal, and rage that laid vivid in her soul. The weed had relaxed  
  
her, forcing the barrier she held around herself to vanish. He tore his gaze from her's.   
  
Hearing a loud 'thud' he turned his attention to Kakarotto and the aqua haired beauty.  
  
She had gotten up and left the porch, to lay down on the black leather couch in his living room.  
  
Goku looked in the front door to see what happened, his snickering told both Joni and Vegeta  
  
Bulma had passed out.  
  
"Did she pass out?" Joni asked  
  
" Yeah,I think she missed the couch though because she's laying on the floor."   
  
"So the 'thud' was from her head hitting the table?" Joni asked   
  
"Uh, i dunno."  
  
"Baka! If her head hit the table she could have a concussion." Vegeta spat throwing his pipe  
  
at Goku as he stormed inside. He gently picked Bulma up and laid her on the couch, with  
  
a pillow to levitate her head and a blanket to keep her warm.  
  
He rejoined the other's moments later.   
  
"Joni, what has she gone through to make her so cold, and cut off, how come she's so much like.... like me?" Vetea asked gently  
  
Joni sighed looking at him sadly.  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll have to find out on your own. Just promise me one thing Vegeta."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never hurt her in any way, she's been through too much to deal with the jerks around here."  
  
"I would never hurt my Ro'sha." Vegeta whispered softly  
  
Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta used their native tongue calling Bulma his Ro'sha.   
  
A saiyan's Ro'sha is their mate, lover, someone who they spend the rest of their life with.  
  
Goku just found it odd that no matter how Vegeta belittled the human race, he was falling in love  
  
with the exotic looking human female that slept on his couch.   
  
A/N: Ch2 coming soon. Tell me what ya think please review!!! 


	2. loss of innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ however i do own this fic and whom ever  
  
wants to post it on their site has my permission :)  
  
I put this fic in the Rated R section for a reason only mature audiances may  
  
read it. To ease the confusion a group home is a large building with up to  
  
13 or 14 seperate rooms for children in the foster care system. I use to live  
  
in one for 1 and 1/2 years that's how i know what it is. The group home  
  
either contains all females or all males, they don't put them together anymore  
  
due to "sexual activities" So Bulma and her friend Joni are considered orphans.  
  
Also females who live in a group home don't have a good name, whether they   
  
ruined their reputation themselves doesn't matter. I hope that eases some confusion  
  
Please review to tell me what you think, Flamers are welcome although they'll be ignored  
  
or laughed at.I named this fic after my grandma. So no i didn't steal the idea from the   
  
other author, i do apologize for the inconvience. In my native language Ro'sha means   
  
"one of strong will."   
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had been weeks since Bulma visited Vegeta. Even though she was intrigued with his looks,  
  
and bad-ass attitude she hadn't found the time to walk over to his house.   
  
"Hey Bulma i want you to meet this hot guy friend of mine. Drop your things off at the   
  
home and come with me." Laura said getting Bulma's attention.  
  
"Uh, sure. Hold on a sec ok?" Bulma walked through the brick gate.   
  
Laura narrowed her eyes watching Bulma becoming less visable as she walked further away.   
  
"You claim to be a hard core bitch, but i'll have your innocence stripped away from you,  
  
and make your life a living hell. All the guys around here loved me until you showed up."   
  
Laura said to herself.   
  
"How long of a walk is it to your friend's house because i can't be gone too long." Bulma asked  
  
startling Laura out of her thoughts.   
  
"He lives down the street from Vegeta." Laura replied while lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Can we visit Vegeta first i haven't seen him in a few weeks and i wanna see what he's up to." Bulma asked polietly  
  
Laura nodded and turned down the street on which Vegeta lived. She raised an eyebrow as Bulma walked past her  
  
strolling up the steps and knocking lightly on the door. When goku opened the door she frowned  
  
"Hiya Bulma! Whatcha doin' here?" He asked cheerfully  
  
"I was looking for Vegeta." She muttered and turned away about to walk off the porch and into the rain.  
  
"Don't you want to stay? It's raining hard right now" Goku offered while smiling warmly  
  
"Bulma don't you want to see my friend let's get a move on it before he leaves!!" Laura called imaptiently   
  
from the lawn.   
  
Bulma frowned at Laura and turned to face Goku.  
  
"Tell him i'll see him tomorrow ok Goku?"   
  
"Sure thing, have fun!!"   
  
Bulma followed Laura down the street shivering as the raindrops seeped through her baggy clothes revealing her hourglass figure.  
  
Laura smirked to herself as she knocked on the run down apartment's door. Bulma's eyes widen in amazement as  
  
she looked at the man who answered the door. He was handsome, utterly beautiful.   
  
"Hey Yamcha are ya gonna let us in?" Laura asked in a sugary sweet tone.   
  
Yamcha smiled as he motioned for them to come in. He looked at Bulma and licked his lips hungrily.  
  
"Laura who's your friend?" he asked huskily   
  
"This is Bulma she's new around here. I figured i'd drop by and let you get to know each other."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow hearing Laura talk to sexily to Yamcha, it was sickening. What really unnerved   
  
her was the way his eyes were glued to her body.   
  
"My face is up here baka." Bulma spat   
  
Yamcha smirked wickedly Laura had brought him a beautiful and fiesty woman to whom he could claim as his own   
  
before her heart found Goku or Vegeta.   
  
"Can we leave Laura your friend really creeps me out." Bulma whispered to the elder female.   
  
Laura nodded   
  
"Yo, Yamcha we're leaving, i'll catch ya around." She opened the apartment door and walked out side   
  
waiting for her friend to follow.  
  
Yamcha grabbed Bulma by her shoulder   
  
"Come back later tonigt by yourself, i'll be expecting you." he huskily whispered in her ear sending  
  
chills down her spine. She broke away from his hold glaring at him over her shoulder, as she walked away with Laura.  
  
  
  
"What did he say to you?" Laura asked breaking the silence.  
  
"The creep told me to come back later tonight." Bulma spat angrily as she thought about it  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"No, I don't like him."   
  
"Ah, so you like Vegeta?" Laura taunted  
  
"Your friend makes Vegeta seem like a saint." Bulma replied "But i don't want a commitment with anyone."   
  
Laura only raised her eyebrow not even saying good-bye as Bulma and her went opposite ways to go home.  
  
Bulma frowned as she walked toward the group home. She had a feeling that something horrible was going ton happen to her,  
  
she just couldn't put her finger on it. As she showered and went to bed she shrugged it off as if it was nothing.   
  
-----meanwhile-----  
  
Vegeta frowned as he opened the screen door to the porch. Goku was standing there wearing only a towel around his waist,  
  
staring up at the stars obviously lost in thought.   
  
"Kakarotto!" vegeta barked startling the younger male "What are you doing standing out here, half naked?"   
  
"Bulma came by looking for you today, but what bothers me is that Laura was with her." Goku said without lookiong at his bestfriend.  
  
Vegeta smirked and placed a hand on goku's shoulder.   
  
"The onna's too strong willed to let anything bad happen to herself. Come on kakarotto, i brought  
  
home some food for us to eat."   
  
Goku rushed inside sitting at the table waiting for the food to be served. He ignored his nagging  
  
conscience that implied that something awful was about to happen, and focused his attention on the delicous   
  
food, before him. As he shoved more chicken, mash potatoes, and corn into his mouth the more, he forgot about  
  
his problems.   
  
"kakarotto i swear you are such a pig!" Vegeta said as he took a swig of his pepsi.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The next day  
  
Bulma got off the school bus, dropped her things off in her room and ventured to Vegeta's house.   
  
She got about half way to her designation when she heard the sound of heavy breathing and foot steps fall behind her.   
  
Frightened she looked over her shoulder seing Yamcha behind her. Relieved she stopped smiling warmly at the man  
  
she met the night before.  
  
"thank god it's only you, i thought i was being stalked."   
  
"Imagine that." Yamcha replied "You never did show up last night."  
  
"I was busy, and besides i don't know you that well." bulma reasoned  
  
Yamcha growled as he picked her up easily and slung her over his shoulder.   
  
"Well you'll make up for last night right now!" he hissed  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide in fear. As he continued walking she let out a blood curdling shriek.   
  
He dropped her on the concrete road, snarling at her angrily.   
  
Bulma ignored his angry gestured as she jumped to her feet, running as fast as she could.   
  
She stopped in front of Vegeta's house running on the porch for protection.   
  
"He's not home." yamcha snickered "Isn't that sad? He isn't here to save such a beautiful slut."   
  
Bulma gasped as Yamcha grabbed her by her throat , tossing her against the metal chairs .   
  
Bulma frowned as she stood up, she was consumed by mixed emotions. betrayal, hurt, rage, and fear.   
  
with her mind set on her survival she kicked him swiftly in the balls, using the moment he doubled over in pain,  
  
as her escape. Jumping over his back, she ran as fast as she could without any idea of where she was going.   
  
Just when she thought she lost him. She felt his hot breath on her neck, she let out a small grunt before everything went black.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Minuets passed into hours, then into days. It had been a total of 3 days that bulma had been missing.  
  
Joni had given up hope thinking that one of the thugs had killed her bestfriend. As she searched the woods for a place to smoke  
  
she noticed a female's clothes torn and tattered across the forest floor, the trail of ripped clothes led her   
  
to a girl a little younger than herself. The girl's hand were tied together with rope and nailed high  
  
above her head to the tree. Her legs were spread apart giving any one easy access. Her body was covered  
  
in bruises and huge gashes. Joni carefully lifted the girl's face to see who she was.   
  
She turned away only to vomit in a near by bush. Who ever violated her friend left her for dead.   
  
"Bulma?" Joni whispered gently as she cut the ropes with her pocket knife. "Bulma can you hear me?"   
  
Bulma grunted and forced an eye open   
  
"Joni?.....I tried.....i couldn't.....stop....him" she choked before falling unconscience in her friends arms.   
  
Joni fought back tears as she took off her coat wrapping it around Bulma's naked body. She carried   
  
her over to Vegeta and Goku's knowing that they had sensu beans that would heal her physically in a matter of seconds.  
  
Goku wrinkled his nose in disgust as Joni walked on the porch the scent of blood and sex filled the air.   
  
"Jeez, what's that stank smell?" Vegeta hollared from the living room. he joined Goku and Joni  
  
on the porch. He raised as eyebrow as Joni laid a bundle on the floor, when she opened her coat   
  
both Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Vegeta demanded while Goku went inside to get a sensu bean.   
  
"I don't know" Joni muttered with tears in her eyes "I found her tied to trees, in this condition."  
  
Goku put the sensu bean in Bulma's mouth instructing her to chew. When she did so he smiled warmly at the battered girl  
  
on the floor. Joni watched in amazement as Bulma's wounds vanished.   
  
Bulma opened her eyes seeing Joni, Vegeta and Goku looking at her happy she was okay.   
  
"Who did this to you onna?!" Vegeta snarled angrily   
  
Bulma only wrapped the bloody coat tighter around her exposed body. Saying not one word, she walked to the bathroom hoping taking a hot shower would  
  
rinse away all the filth and grundge she felt both inside and outside. She let her tears mix with the water.  
  
Her innocense was stripped from her and she was only 14. She felt like killing herself. She wanted someone to make the shame   
  
go away, to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she knew that would never happen. Her mother and father  
  
would never believe a word that escaped her mouth. She had no one to turn to. The question she asked her self constantly.   
  
"Why me?" had yet to be answered.   
  
A/N Well what'd ya think? please review Ch3 will be here shortly 


End file.
